Moriarty's Amusement
by missadric2
Summary: Moriarty's game new begins,Sherlock can't wait to play but who is he putting in danger? multi chapter, rated M for future chapters, now completed
1. Chapter 1

**Finally starting to write the big main Sherlock story, this will be multi chapter, not too sure how many right now but I will hopefully work that out soon for you, or at least if anyone is reading this and enjoying it haha. So yeah here it is and I hope you enjoy it and please R&R **** xxx**

"What is he waiting for?" Sherlock Holmes asked John who wasn't paying any attention to him. Sherlock was lying on the sofa in his smart suit with his phone lying on his stomach. Boredom had started to set in and Sherlock didn't react well to boredom. The wall had taken a few bashings, from John's cricket bat, but john had managed to stop him before any real damage was caused. Mrs Hudson soon found out and she wasn't best pleased about it.

"Hmm?" John mumbled.

"What is Moriarty waiting for? It's been a good month since he stabbed Molly, he hasn't even paid her a little visit yet, what game is he playing this time?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you actually want me to answer these questions?" John asked.

"Depends on if you have a decent answer" the detective said.

"Well, maybe he's just playing quiet, waiting to...I don't know, pounce or something" John suggested.

"Maybe, but he wants Molly for something, but I haven't worked out why yet" Sherlock said.

He had been visiting Molly quite a bit lately, never just the two of them though; there was always someone else with them, like John or Scarlett. Molly was always happy to see him and whoever else was there. That made Sherlock think; why was she always happy? He had never seen her sad or upset. Even after the realisation that Jim from IT was Jim Moriarty, sure she had taken a few days off but she came in after that same as ever. For some reason this interested Sherlock; how could a human being like Molly go through that and still come out the same? Every time that Sherlock had visited her at home he watched her carefully to see if he could find something that made her upset. He never could, she was always smiling, bright and cheery. Sherlock didn't know if this annoyed him or if he found this endearing. Either way he genuinely enjoyed visiting her, even if he put on a sour face every time just to annoy John.

"I will find out" Sherlock almost growled. _**PING!**_

Sherlock grabbed his phone and read the text. Smiling, he got up off the sofa and replied. Finally something was starting to happen and he was ready. He had been ready for a month.

"What is it?" John asked as Sherlock grabbed his scarf, gloves and coat.

"We are needed at the Yard, coming?" Sherlock asked.

John stood up, also getting his coat and gloves.

"Don't I always come?" he asked.

The two of them ran downstairs and flagged down a taxi to go to Scotland Yard. John was silent most of the journey but he wanted to know what was going on and Sherlock knew he wanted to know. Smirking to himself, Sherlock kept it a secret until they met Lestrade. Sherlock knew John would be surprised and deep down Sherlock liked giving him surprises. Actually he loved it!

The taxi pulled up outside and Sherlock shot inside letting John pay for the taxi, again. John quickly followed and just couldn't wait until he found out what was going on. When John reached Lestrade's office Sherlock was already in deep conversation with him.

"At least the freaks happy" Donovan said from behind John.

"What? He's not a freak" John said.

"He is to us" she said coldly.

"Do you know what's happening?" John asked.

"Is that a joke?" she asked.

"No, why would it be?" John asked.

"John, are you coming in?" Sherlock asked.

"The freak is summoning you" Donovan said getting back to her work.

John moving into Lestrade's office and saw Sherlock grinning from ear to ear. Lestrade didn't look as happy.

"Ok, what's going on?" John asked.

"Do you want to tell him Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want the long story or the short story Dr Watson?" Lestrade asked.

"Oh the long story is so much better" Sherlock answered for him.

"Fine, this morning I came into work expecting to have a pile of paperwork on my desk, instead I had a note which said 'you're welcome'. I was completely confused, usually I have lots of paperwork to sort through on a morning and yet all I had was a note. Originally I thought it was meaning for the paperwork, as in 'you're welcome, I did you're paperwork for you'" he explained.

"But?" John encouraged Lestrade to continue.

"I was wrong, it turns out the Anderson hasn't been in work for a few days, he hasn't been home either and before Sherlock says, he hasn't been with Donovan, he's disappeared, completely" Lestrade said.

"That's why you're so happy" John said to Sherlock.

"Oh yes!" Sherlock said almost jumping up and down with glee.

"We think..."

"No, I KNOW Moriarty has taken him, the writing on the note is his hand writing" Sherlock said.

"But how do you know?" Lestrade asked.

"He's written two note already, both about Molly, I know his hand writing anywhere" he said darkly.

"So what happens now? I mean we have to find Anderson" John said.

"Do we really?" Sherlock grimaced.

"Sherlock! Of course we do" John said.

"We're looking through CCTV at the moment, finding the exact point when he disappeared" Lestrade said.

"You won't find it, Moriarty is too clever" Sherlock said sternly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Lestrade asked.

"To put the best man for the job onto it" Sherlock said.

"Let me guess, that's you?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock smiled "Who else?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, wow you're actually reading this? Thank you means a lot, seriously. So, I hope you enjoy the story, I own nothing apart from Scarlett, who is in this chapter briefly, if you don't know who she is read my other Sherlock fanfic 'Jealousy in University' I know it's not cut into chapters for which I apologise! Anyway, if you want, follow me on twitter missadric2, I talk a lot on there and I give links to my all my fanfic's and twitter is the place I tell as soon as a new chapter is up so yeah follow if you want, that's enough rambling and I'll let you read the story xxx**

"I'm sure I'll find Anderson...eventually" Sherlock said with a wicked smile across his face.

"Sherlock, I know you don't exactly get on with Anderson, but we do need him" Lestrade said in a stern voice.

"Yes yes I know I'm sure I'll find him" Sherlock said walking out of Lestrade's office with John not far behind.

"John" Lestrade said stopping John from leaving "make sure he does get him back"

"I will" John said.

Lestrade nodded and gestured that he could leave. The ex army Doctor left and ran after Sherlock who had already made it to the stairs.

"So Moriarty has started his new game?" John asked.

"Oh yes and I'm ready to play" Sherlock said on full speed down the stairs.

"But what about Molly?"

Sherlock stopped dead for a split second. Why did he stop? There was definitely some sort of feeling there. He looked up at John.

"We'll have to warn her, if she knows what's going on she can look after herself better" Sherlock said and then kept half running down the stairs.

John sighed, everyone he cared about was in danger, along with the people Sherlock cared for deep down and yet he was still extremely happy that something was happening. That was Sherlock. John ran after him and they grabbed another taxi.

In the taxi, John had no idea where they were going, as ever. He was going to ask but as John knew Sherlock really well he decided against it, he trusted him, with his life. Various areas of London passed John's window, they passed Trafalgar Square and John remembered going there to find someone who knew about painting. The memory made him smile; even if he did have to go through the court case it was still amusing. Eventually, the taxi stopped outside of London, a suburb, outside a nice looking house. Sherlock got out and waited for John.

"Ok, I give up, where are we?" John asked after paying the taxi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock asked.

"Not to me" John said.

"It's Anderson's house, his wife may be able to help us out" Sherlock said walking up to the door and knocking, loudly.

"Wow, Anderson has a nice house" John said while they were waiting for someone to answer the door.

Sherlock didn't say anything, just stared at John as if he was insane.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing, just follow my lead ok?" Sherlock said.

John nodded as the door was finally answered by a woman who had to be Anderson's wife.

"Can I help you?" She said. John didn't realise that Anderson had managed to get such a beautiful wife. She was dark blonde with dark brown eyes and a fair face. John didn't realise he was staring until Sherlock nudged him lightly.

Sherlock changed his facial expression and his body language and offered his hand out to her.

"Sherlock Holmes, I worked with your husband" Sherlock said. She shook his hand warily.

"Jill Anderson, he mentions you all the time" she said, clearly remembering how Anderson used to talk about him.

"Ah, I'm guessing he didn't say nice things about me?"

"Not really, but he doesn't really speak that much about his work with me anymore, you may as well come in" she said leaving the door open for them to follow.

"She's referring to him in the present tense, obviously keeping hope" Sherlock quickly whispered to John as they entered the house.

"Yes, obviously" John said to himself following Sherlock inside.

The house was just as lovely as the outside, not big and grand but just in the middle. There were pictures of Anderson with his wife and a teenage boy, John guessed that it was his child. The teenager looked a lot like his dad; John hoped he wasn't like him in personality. John felt a tug in his chest, how could Anderson be cheating on his wife when he had all of this? A good job, nice house and a good family life. Deep down John did want to get married one day and have children but since he met Sherlock he started to think about what he really wanted out of life. Did he want to help Sherlock in catching criminals and getting himself into danger constantly or was he prepared to give all that up to have a family? Being truthful to himself, he had no idea what he wanted, and he wasn't going to think about it too much right now, Moriarty was up and about again. And Sherlock needed him.

"Make yourselves comfortable" Jill said.

"Will do, thank you" Sherlock said slumping into a chair.

John gave him a hard stare but sat down himself.

"So what can I do to help you? I haven't seen my husband in days" Jill said.

"Just need to know some basic things, for example when did you last see him?" Sherlock asked.

"About 3 days ago, he was in a rush to get to work, so I only saw him briefly but I did see him grab some toast from the kitchen" Jill said.

"He was in a hurry" a teenage boy said from the door to the living room "he told me"

"Dave, I didn't see you there" Jill said.

"What did he say to you?" Sherlock asked with no emotion what so ever.

"He said that he had slept in, he hasn't been sleeping much recently, he told me it was just work, stressing him out, so he says" Dave told Sherlock.

"Go on" Sherlock said pressing his hands together and up to his mouth.

"Well, I was going to talk to him about which University to choose but, like I said, he had slept in so he dismissed it and made some quick toast and he was gone, that was the last time we saw him" Dave explained.

"Interesting, he didn't make it to work, must have been taken between then" Sherlock stood up and walked over to Dave "Can you tell me the route he takes to work?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up for this story just been swamped with work I'm afraid but anyway here's chapter 3 for you and I hope you enjoy it xxx**

Dave had agreed willingly to show Sherlock his father's route to work. It worked out that Anderson did pass a small area of the city that wasn't fully covered with CCTV which was the perfect place for him to be abducted. John thanked both of them and he and Sherlock left the house swiftly.

"Are we going to that place where Anderson was taken then?" John asked as he pulled his jacket on again.

"Why? We know he was taken there, we don't need to look there, all we need to do is wait" Sherlock explained.

"Wait? For what exactly?"

"For Moriarty's next move"

"But Anderson's family...?"

"Irrelevant, I know for a fact Moriarty will kidnap more people, just have to wait to see who"

"What if that's Molly?" Sherlock stopped dead when John said that. If Moriarty was to kidnap Molly next then he would stop him, he didn't know how but he would. Instead of answering John, Sherlock walked very quickly up the street heading back into London.

While walking Sherlock began to think who could be next and how he could stop them. Donovan could be next; Moriarty could be working his way up the police force. Anderson, Donovan, Dimmock and Lestrade. That could mean he could move onto more personal people, maybe Mrs Hudson, Molly and Scarlett. He just didn't know how Moriarty was going to play this and Sherlock didn't know if this excited him or scared him. He kept silent the whole time he walked, just thinking and plotting to himself while John was kept in the dark. Sherlock didn't want John to be taken, his only friend stolen away was the worst thought he had ever had. Trying to keep his emotions under wrap Sherlock just kept walking at a fast pace that John struggled to keep up with. Molly came into his thoughts, good old Molly Hooper, the girl who was always smiling whatever the situation, maybe he could tell her and then, at least, she could protect herself a bit more. No, the more she knew the more at risk she was. But if she doesn't know she could get careless without knowing. Maybe he could tell her just enough so she was careful but not so much that she knew too much. Sherlock's head began to hurt, why was he starting to care for Molly more and more? Why couldn't he just go back to the way things were before?

"Sherlock, where are we going exactly?" John said snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, heading back to Scotland Yard, might as well warn them what Moriarty's up to" Sherlock said.

"...And that's when I said 'No don't touch the tea for God's sake!'" Scarlett said laughing happily with Molly. The two of them had grown close and Scarlett really cared for Molly a lot more now. They both talked as if they had known each other for years, Molly was always so pleasant and kind towards her.

"That is ridiculous!" Molly said sipping her coffee.

"I know right?" Even though Scarlett was a few years younger than Molly she didn't care at all "So how are things with Sherlock then?"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked going red slightly.

"You know what I mean Molly"

"Slowly I suppose, he touches my hand or arm every so often but doesn't pull away but..."

"Well, that's a good thing, a very good think Molly"

"But I'm sure he doesn't think anything of it, it is Sherlock after all"

"So? Come on Molly he clearly likes you"

Molly shook her head.

"That's how Sherlock works, he flirts until he gets what he wants, that's all, after a few more weeks when I'm back at the morgue fully he'll go back to his original actions, flirting, getting what he wants, then leaving"

"But Molly I've seen the way he looks at you when he's here, it's almost...protective in a way" Scarlett explained.

"He hates coming here, I can see it in his eyes"

"Are you sure? He is a very good actor"

"I'm sure"

"Then why do you keep going after him?"

Molly sat and thought about that, why did she keep going after him? She was incredibly attracted to him and no matter he did to her, her heart still skipped a beat every time he entered a room. The way he just commanded the attention of everyone who surrounded him was awe inspiring. His piercing blue/grey eyes, they were the exact colour of crystal and every time she looked into them she would get lost in the maze of his complex thought while he was talking. Those lips, the perfect shape of them, like a cupid's heart, how much had she wanted to taste him was over whelming at times but she controlled herself, obviously. His face had to be made by Angels, he was just perfect. She had never seen him without a top but she could imagine how his body would have looked, he would have a skinny but muscular torso, sort of like hidden strength. Those hands always got her as well, so strong and endearing, she had also imagined how he would hold her, gentle but...

"...tightly, showing his need"

"Err, Molly?" Scarlett said.

Molly almost fainted; she had been saying all of that out loud. Her cheeks went bright red and started to burn. Why did she that entirely out loud? Surely she was just thinking it at first? Maybe it was just because it was about Sherlock and she truly loved him, despite how he treats her.

"I said all of that out loud didn't I?" Molly asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Kinda" Scarlett said smiling and shaking her head slowly "oh Molly you love him so much"

"I think I do" Molly said her cheeks still burning.

"That's not a bad thing, not at all, maybe you should be a bit more open minded about the fact that Sherlock may in fact be attracted to you"

"Sherlock isn't attracted to anyone"

"He hasn't anyone to be attracted to; he hasn't actually given it a chance before, maybe he's trying to give it chance now, he's spent his whole life, or at least his love life, in the dark, help him Molly" Scarlett said.

"That's the thing Scarlett, I've had my heart broken recently and I can't go through that again"

"Molly, that was a mass murdering consulting criminal who doesn't care about many people, he was a mistake, we all make mistakes, some can be forgiven...others can't" Scarlett sounded slightly angry at the last bit, Molly wondered why.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" she took a quick deep breath "I'm fine, but what I say is true, you did make a mistake and it's time to move on, if you don't take risks you want get anywhere"

"You're right, but I'm not getting my hopes up"

"But you'll try?" Scarlett asked slightly hopefully.

"I'll try" Scarlett smiled and hugged her few a brief second.

"Good on ya Molls" Scarlett checked her phone and got up "I have to go now, I have a lecture and then I have a family appointment ugh"

"I know how that feels; I'll talk to later Scarlett, thanks for coming round"

"Any time" Scarlett said as she left.

Good old Molly Hooper almost had a heart attack when the doorbell rang and it was Sherlock, on his own, voluntarily. She must have stood staring for a good few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Can I come in please? Bit rude to not invite your guest inside" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes come in" she said rushed.

He breezed past her and made his way into the living room, not sitting just standing; he wasn't going to be long.

"Tea?" Molly offered.

"No thank you, this is a quick visit, just some information for you" he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh ok, what is it?" she asked with that smile which made Sherlock's head spin slightly.

"You need to be careful from now on, what I mean is don't trust anyone, make sure you're not on your own for long periods of time while out and about and if you are stay in crowded areas ok?"

"Why? What's going on?" Molly asked politely.

"I can't say exactly, just keep in sight"

"What? Keep 'in' sight, Sherlock that doesn't make sense"

"It does, make sure someone can see you, for example a crowded place, or in a place where CCTV will be"

"Ok I will" Molly said confused but she didn't press. Whatever Sherlock was investigating it was clearly very dangerous, Molly guessed that the more she knew the more in danger she was, that was easy to work out.

Awkward silence had fallen between them and lasted about a minute before, this time, Molly broke it.

"Was there something else?" Molly asked.

"What? Oh err no don't think so, I must dash actually, John is waiting for me" he moved towards her, closing that aching gap between them which was, without a doubt, full of electricity. "Keep safe ok?"

Molly swore she saw something flicker in his gorgeous eyes when he said that to her. Her heart quickened and her muscles tightened at his voice going so low. The static between them had intensified and Sherlock couldn't take it much more but he didn't want to leave for some odd reason. Going on some impulse deep down he looked into her eyes, leaned down and gentle pressed his lips against her forehead. It was very brief but that contact did something to Sherlock and Molly. They weren't sure what but something was there.

"Bye Molly" Sherlock said rushing out of the door. Molly stood on the spot, completely frozen, as her heart raced away and her mind exploded with the new possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so you guys are lucky I'm getting this chapter up, managed to finish most of my work so I had time to spare to write haha. Anyway, this is where the real action starts to happen, hope you enjoy it and please review xxx**

John sat in his arm chair trying so hard not to laugh at Sherlock who has been on hold for nearly an hour now trying to reach his mobile phone networks helpline. Sherlock's phone had suddenly stopped working, internet just cut off, along with his texts not sending and his calls not connecting. After a good half an hour of Sherlock restarting his blackberry, disconnecting the internet, Wi-Fi and bashing it against the wall he gave up and called the network on John's phone. An hour later he was no further and he was getting angry. John couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Welcome to the normal human race" John said. Sherlock just stared at him, he needed his blackberry and that was cut off.

"This is serious John, my phone has never just stopped working before" Sherlock explained and he suddenly became rather nervous. This could be Moriarty's doing, he had the power after all. He hung up finally giving up and quickly dialled the number for Lestrade.

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

There was no answer. He tried Donovan's office and mobile, she wasn't answering either. He kept trying but with no luck, he genuinely began to panic.

"John, no-one from Scotland Yard is picking up their phones" he said.

"So? Maybe they are just busy" John thought rationally.

"Unlikely" Sherlock said "I'll try Dimmock" he dialled his number and it connected.

"Hello? DI Dimmock speaking" Dimmock answered, he sounded extremely stressed.

"Dimmock, Sherlock Holmes here" Sherlock said.

"How did you get my number?"

"That's irrelevant right now, where is Lestrade? And Donovan?" Sherlock asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know" Dimmock said.

"What do you mean? They should be at the Yard working, they aren't answering their phones"

"Sherlock, they've disappeared, completely, I've only just got into work and they aren't here. I've looked everywhere, I can't find them"

"You can't have looked everywhere otherwise you would have found them" Sherlock continued to talk to Dimmock, getting him to explain everything. John gave up with him and went downstairs after realising Mrs Hudson would be coming in with her shopping soon. He always helped her if he was in but this time she didn't come. Knocking on her door, John starting to realise how bad this situation was getting. He quickly rang Sarah to see if she was ok, no answer. John was about to run out of 221B when he felt a blow to the back of the head.

"Fine, I'll be at the Yard as soon as...I've checked on someone" Sherlock said hanging up John's phone and pocketing it. "John, we're going to Molly's and then to the Yard"

No reply.

"John?" Sherlock asked slightly louder, still no response. Sherlock ran down the stairs and looked all over the flat, no sign of John and he couldn't ring him because he had his phone. Using his genius mind Sherlock began to try and analyse the situation, problem was there was nothing to analyse, and nothing had been disturbed. "Moriarty" and with that Sherlock was rushing to Molly's.

"Molly?" Sherlock said knocking on her front door. Getting no reply and used the spare key he found and let himself in. Quickly, he moved into the living room, nothing. He walked into the kitchen, empty. The bathroom, nobody. The bedroom, zip. Even the small dining room was completely empty, but what scared Sherlock the most was Molly's phone was on the kitchen table, He couldn't ring her or anything, she was lost. Something stirred deep inside him, something dark and dangerous. Molly had been taken from him and this made Sherlock snap. He got out John's phone and made one last attempt to find someone, other than Dimmock. Scarlett had to be ok, she was smart and could have escaped. But as the phone continued to ring he quickly lost hope. In frustration he roared and hung up the phone.

"I will get you back Molly, I promise" he said with anger thick in his voice and with that he shot off to Scotland Yard. The only hope he had was Dimmock and he wasn't going to let that slip from him.

When the Consulting Detective arrived at Scotland Yard he almost lost all hope. Dimmock had disappeared as well and he was now all on his own. This new game of Moriarty's definitely surprised him, he didn't realise he could take all of them at once, he had enough power and henchmen to do it, Sherlock just wasn't quick enough to realise. Lost in his thoughts and doubts Sherlock just stood outside Scotland Yard waiting for just a glimpse of hope which never came.

"Hello my dear" Jim said as Molly started to stir from her slumber.

"Uh whut h..." Molly tried to speak but no words would form properly.

"Try not to speak Molly darling, those drugs can be quite strong" Jim said calmly.

Molly forced her eyes open but she couldn't see much, small light in the corner and a small window, that was all she could make out.

"Drink this, it will help" Jim said handing her a glass cup. She shoved it away, whatever it was she didn't trust him that much. "Molly, if I was going to kill you I would have done that already" sighing Molly took the glass and drank some of it "All of it Molls, believe me it will help" reluctantly she drank all of the cool liquid. "Good girl" Jim walked away from her and put the glass on the side.

"Where...where I am?" Molly asked. Jim laughed at her words mixed up.

"I can't tell you that my dear, that would be telling" Jim said darkly.

They didn't speak for a good 5 minutes while Molly focused on shaking the drugs off. What had he given her?

"Better?" Jim asked.

"Much" Molly said feeling more aware of everything. She was on a bed, quite a comfy one at that. The room was small, dark and plain with yes a small window and a door that looked like it was locked from the outside. She had been brought to a prison. Jim sat next to her, very close to her in fact.

"I'm sorry I had to drug you, but I knew you wouldn't come willingly, at least not yet" Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

Jim leaned in closer and Molly could feel his breath on her lips, it was a dark but divine feeling.

"Oh come on Molly, I know you've missed me, at first I was just going to kill you, as you had served your purpose but I seem to have grown rather fond of you" Jim whispered and Molly's heart began to race "I want you Molly, more than ever before" he traced a finger lightly down her cheek and rested it against her neck, she shivered "don't you feel the same?"

"I...err, no" Molly stuttered, Jim smiled slightly.

"I don't believe you, your pulse is racing away and I haven't even kissed you yet" he whispered again and he very lightly brushed his lips against hers. Molly head spun with the contact but forced herself not to give in, she was not going to go through all of this again. "Come on Molls" another kiss "just give in" one more kiss "you know you want to" he kissed her again and placed a hand on her thigh. Jim began to trace patterns on her leg with his thumb and brought his other hand up to her cheek again. All the time he kissed her Molly tried with all of her strength not to give in, but the temptation was too much and eventually she gave in and started to kiss him back.

"That's it Molly, just let go, let me show you my way of life, be mine, only mine" Jim said against her lips.

Molly didn't say anything, she just kept kissing him. Jim chuckled and moved both hands to her waist and gently pushed her back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. While trailing his hands all over her body, he flicked his tongue onto her lips, she greeted him willingly. Molly's senses almost exploded when she felt his tongue meet hers, his taste was so...dark, mysterious, so tempting. Jim made no move to push it further even though he could feel his trousers starting to tighten, he was content with just this occupation. Molly had other ideas and had wrapped her legs around his waist and was starting grind against him. Using the tips of his fingers, Jim slipped them down into Molly's jeans and further into her underwear.

"Ugh" Molly sighed against his lips when his fingers made contact with her clit.

"You like that?" Jim asked.

"Yes" she said, clearly already desperate. Jim laughed and stopped.

"You'll have to wait then" he said taking his hand out and kissing her briefly one last time "I have some things to take care of first" he stood and composed himself and left the room. Molly was left on the bed, breathless and still extremely turned on.

"Well done Molly, great decision" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 for you, again yous are lucky this has been published this early didn't think I'd be able to write another chapter for a good few weeks, so anyway I hope you are enjoying this, please tell me if you are, or tell me if you're not, that's what reviews are for p.s. RATED M FOR A REASON! BEWARE! xxx**

Cold and completely alone Sherlock stood outside of Scotland Yard for what seemed like years, but really it was a good half an hour. He couldn't go anyway because he had no leads, Moriarty hadn't left any clues like in his last game. If Jim Moriarty didn't want to be found then he won't leave any hints and it was obvious he didn't want to be found. John, Molly, Scarlett, Lestrade, everyone who Sherlock was personal with, or at least on some level, had been taken, taken and disappeared into thin air and Sherlock, for the first time in his life, had no idea what to do. Thinking back Sherlock had promised internally he would get Molly back, he knew he would he just didn't know where to begin. Start at her place maybe? Could try back at 221B or even where Anderson was taken. Right now anywhere was a start, so Sherlock quickly decided that he would start at Molly's place, see if Moriarty had let anything by accident. It was a long shot but he had to try.

"What do you want of me?" Molly asked Jim who had returned later that day. Jim was lying back on the bed with his shirt open. They had been kissing again and Molly had managed to undo his shirt buttons but that was when she stopped herself to ask him some serious questions. She wasn't prepared to go all the way until she knew what he wanted. Did he want to just use her again or was this Jim asking for a serious relationship? This was what she wanted to know.

"I told you, I want you, I want you to be mine and only mine" Jim explained again, not getting annoyed but felt a bit silly saying it over and over.

"I get that but you hurt me Jim, big time" Molly said sitting up and moving to the end of the bed. Jim stayed in his laid back position but looked sad.

"I know, I didn't realise then how much I would want you now" he said.

"But how do I know that you're not just going to use me again, you'll get bored of me"

"I won't" he said confidently.

"How do I know for sure?" Jim sat himself up and shuffled over to her. Taking one her hands in his he looked into her eyes.

"I may be a criminal genius and I may seem to get everything I want but I don't, I've only been with one other woman who I loved, if I didn't love you then I wouldn't be trying to seduce you this far. Think back to when we first started dating, did I make any move like I am now?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"I...err no you didn't" she managed to say, the feeling of him breathing on her neck made her hairs stand up on end.

"Exactly, so why would I be doing this..." he kissed her neck "...if I would think I would get bored of you? You're full of surprises Molls" Molly tried to fight him again but the temptation was too much and for the second time she gave into this demon who was trying to seduce her, and was winning.

Jim trailed kisses up her neck onto her jaw and then claimed her mouth. Their lips brushed against each other in a desperate act and soon Jim's tongue was asking for permission to enter, which Molly granted immediately. A battle played between them and Jim removed his shirt completely and was now fumbling with Molly's top. Molly felt along Jims slim but muscular torso, it was pure bliss, he was so beautiful and...dark, something Molly should never ever fall for. He was like that huge chocolate cake that no-one is allowed to eat but Molly was sick and tired of being the good little girl, she wanted to be bad and Jim was there for the taking. He had somehow managed to take Molly's top off without her even realising, along with her bra which had been chucked aside. Breaking the kiss Jim grazed a finger over one of Molly's nipples which hardened instantly. He replaced his finger with his mouth and began to nibble lightly making Molly's head spin in pleasure.

"Uh, Ji...im" she uttered.

He smiled and stopped.

"Where do you want me Molly? Talk to me" Jim demanded.

"I err"

"Go on, you can tell me" he kissed down her stomach until he reached her jeans and began to unbutton them "do you want me here?" he kissed her waistline "or lower?" he slid off her jeans and pushed her gently back onto the bed, kissing the inside of her thigh. Her back arched when he kissed her.

"Higher" Molly sighed.

"Ok" he kissed slightly higher, knowing where she wanted it but not giving into her just yet. He slipped off her underwear and quickly stripped his trousers off, giving slight release to his ever hardening length.

"Jim please" Molly begged.

Jim giggled and kissed her entrance lightly and flicked his tongue out causing Molly to writhe in pleasure. Using his tongue and fingers he pushed Molly closer and closer to her edge being urged on by her moans and sighs. He stopped and he took his underwear off as well, he drifted teasingly over her entrance and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"How much do you want me?" he asked.

"I...I" Molly tried to speak through the blur of ever rising pleasure.

"Go on, you can say it" he urged her on and started to push into her but not fully.

"Oh God Jim I don't want you...I need you, now!" she almost shouted.

And with that he was inside her, making her back arch, making her moan and groan wanting him to go faster and faster, harder and harder, pushing both close to their climaxes.

"Jim"

"Molly" they said in sync as they both came together.

John's head was killing him when he finally came round and he had absolutely no idea where he was or what had happened. Even just trying to remember made his head hurt even more.

"Christ, where am I?" John asked not expecting an answer.

"Can't tell you that I'm afraid, my boss won't be too please if I told you" a male voice said.

"What? Who are you?" John asked opening his eyes.

"A friend, colleague and worker for one that is called Jim Moriarty" the man said "my name is Sebastian Moran, but you can call me Seb and we are going to have loads of fun" Sebastian brought out a small knife from his back pocket and it glistened in the light.

John struggled as Sebastian approached him with a dark glisten in his eyes.

"So much fun" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter for you, I'm writing these quicker than I thought haha, anyway I know I'm not very good at writing the sexy stuff but I'll try to get better, yes there is going to be a few more sex scenes haha but between who? Also there is some torture in this chapter so beware. So moving on, thank you to Plink42 and Hellscrimsonangel for the reviews they made me smile and I hope you are enjoying the story still xxx**

"Stop, please just stop" John cried as Seb's knife penetrated his right bicep in his arm.

"Oh but I don't want to stop, I'm having so much fun Johnny boy" Seb whispered in his ear. When Seb finally removed the knife John sighed in relief. It had been like this for two days now and Sherlock still hadn't found him. He was beginning to lose hope.

"That's enough for today I think" Seb said with an evil smile "I'll let you rest, don't want you dying on me do I?"

"No we don't want that" Jim Moriarty said entering the room.

"Wan to check my handy work Jim? I'm sure it's to your liking" Seb said not flinching at all at the new voice suddenly appearing.

Jim slithered his way across to John and began investigating his wounds. John had 5 deep cuts to each of his arms and a severely bruised face and stomach. His legs were burnt from cigarette butts and were still bleeding. John was sure his ankle was broken, along with a few other bone throughout his body but he was in that much pain he wasn't sure where. All he wanted was this to end, for Sherlock to find him and everyone else and go home to sleep. Either that or for Moriarty to just kill him now and be done with it.

"Beautiful work Seb, I'm proud" Jim said finally standing straight.

"I'm glad sir, how is Molly today?" Seb asked with a knowing grin on his face.

Jim eyed John to make sure he was listening. He was.

"Tired, as she should be after what I did with her last night" Jim said. The only thing John could think of was the rage that was building up inside. What had he done to Molly? Was she ok? Was she safe? If he had hurt her...

"What did you do to her Jim you naughty boy?" Seb pushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, she was such a good girl, doing everything I wanted her to"

Little did John know that everything that Molly had done was what she wanted as well. Jim remembered how her mouth had covered him with ease and how it had felt when she sucked his length. The feeling of her tongue touching his tip and swirling it round making red spots dance across his vision. Then the sensation of him finally releasing into her mouth, it was pure bliss. He felt that warmth travel to his groin again and decided to change the subject. He couldn't go and see Molly again for a little while, she needed her sleep.

"Anyway Johnny boy we have a new guest for you to stay with" Jim said leaning towards him.

"Who might that be?" John asked sarcastically.

Jim smirked and gestured to two of his henchmen who carried in a limp body. John recognised the body anywhere. Sherlock was tossed to the ground, his hands bound with chains along with his feet.

"Poor dear, he was going crazy without any of his friends about so I took pity and brought him here, saves him the trouble of working out where we are" Jim explained "Well, come on Seb, these two have a bit of catching up"

Just before they left John heard Seb say something "Johnny boy needs someone to treat his wounds, I think Darcy should take a look" and with that the door slammed shut, leaving John alone with an unconscious Sherlock Holmes.

In another room, not that far from where John and Sherlock were being kept, Molly was sat on her bed hating herself. She had slept with Jim three times now and before every time she would tell herself not to be tempted. Every time it failed. Jim was the most seductive man she had ever met, even more than Sherlock. Even though Sherlock only flirted with her from time to time and nothing actually happened he was still a very seductive, gorgeous man. Molly head was starting to hurt from all of the bad decisions she had made, she had promised herself not to be taken in my Jim again but here she was sleeping with him every time he entered the room. The next time it would stop, she would refuse. She had to, she loved Sherlock too much and she felt like she was cheating on him. The door creaked open and she stared at the door hoping it wasn't Jim. It was.

"Hey, you're awake, have a nice sleep?" he asked as he moved over to the bed.

Not this time Molly, she thought to herself, be strong!

"Yes thank you" she said quickly.

"That's good, what do you want for your breakfast? You can have anything you want" he said linking his fingers through hers.

"Just some toast will do"

"Molly, I've just offered you anything you want and you ask for toast"

"Why not? Toast is good, it's simple but good" Molly said resisting the urge to kiss him.

"You don't want any bacon or eggs or anything cooked like that? Cereal maybe?" Jim suggested. He wanted her to eat properly to keep her strength up, not just so she was ready for their activities at night but in general. He didn't want her to get sick.

Molly sighed.

"Some bacon would be nice" she said, Jim smiled.

"Without the fat as you like it?" she nodded "Ok, I'll get that for you" he kissed her lightly, almost teasingly and stood "won't be a minute"

As soon as he left Molly felt proud of herself. She hadn't given into temptation. As long as she took this one step at a time, she won't have to sleep with him again. While waiting for Jim to return she prepared herself by thinking of all the reason she loved Sherlock. His hair, his hands, his voice, those eyes. If she kept him in her thoughts, maybe, just maybe, she could beat Jim at his little game.

After breakfast, Molly got dressed into some fresh clothes Jim had bought her. They were very expensive by the look of them and at first she had refused to wear them. But on the other hand if she didn't then she would be walking around in her underwear which would not be a good idea with Jim in the room.

"You look beautiful" Jim said once she was dressed.

"Thank you" she said. Jim's phone beeped.

"I have to go and sort some stuff out, I'll be back at lunch time and we can dine together" he smiled, kissed her more deeply than before and left.

"Damn he's a good kisser" Molly said beginning to hate herself all over again.

"Sherlock" John said trying to wake him up.

"Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. OI YOU ON THE FLOOR WAKE UP! SHERLOCK YOU LAZY GIT, GET YOUR ARSE UP SO WE CAN FIND A WAY OUT!" John shouted, hoping Moriarty hadn't heard him.

"Ugh, John?" Sherlock said finally coming round.

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd lost you" John said.

"Bit dramatic John" he said rolling himself over onto his back and then sitting up "Where am I?"

"I have no idea, Moriarty brought you here"

"Damn it!"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, you're obviously not" Sherlock said seeing all his wounds for the first time "I want to help but I'm kind of tied up at the minute"

"It's ok, I'm ok, I heard one of Moriarty's men say that they are sending someone to take a look at me" John said. That was when the big heavy door started to open.

"That will be me" a young female Irish voice said from behind the door. The door swung open and revealed someone Sherlock and John never guessed of seeing. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't be. Sherlock and John just stared at her disbelievingly.

"No, it can't be, Sherlock?" John said.

"It is John" Sherlock replied in the same amount of shock.

"But it can't be, Sherlock, it just can't be"

**I'm sure yous have already guessed who it is but I still wanted this on a cliff hanger. You'll find out who she is in the next chapter if you haven't worked it out, which I hope you haven't haha, till the next chapter, love you all for reading this and please comment, it really does make me smile when I get a review xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha another chapter today cause I'm up to date with Uni work, you guys are so lucky ;) cherish this moment, it won't last until Christmas time when I have nowt to do anyway thank you again to Plink42 every time you send me a review I really do smile :D THANK YOU glad you like the story! Xxx**

John and Sherlock stared as Scarlett entered the room with a medic kit under her arm. She couldn't be the Darcy that Jim and Seb were talking about before, surely. But yet here she was standing in full view, her accent totally different from the one they had been so used to.

"Shut your mouths, you could catch flies like that" Scarlett said in a new Irish accent.

"What the hell Scarlett?" John asked.

"Hello John, you look a bit worse for wear, Seb said that I should come and take a look at you, so here I am" she said in a very sinister voice.

"I heard Seb say Darcy..." John tried to think if he heard correctly.

"Yes, I'm Darcy, my God John you are thick aren't you?" she said.

"What's your full name...Darcy?" Sherlock asked.

"Can't you guess Sherlock? I'm sure you can"

"Darcy Moriarty"

She smiled as she kneeled in front of John, putting the medic kit down on the floor.

"Well done Sherlock, nice to meet you" Darcy said.

"Why the name Scarlett?" Sherlock asked.

"It's my middle name, Darcy Scarlett Moriarty, the younger sibling of James Charles Moriarty" she explained as she started to dress John's wounds quickly but efficiently. "We did have a little brother but he's no longer with us I'm afraid, car accident" she said smoothly.

John and Sherlock didn't say anything, for one thing they didn't know what to say. Here was a sibling of Moriarty that they didn't even know about giving them her life story. She quickly dressed John's wounds and then stood up.

"Done, suppose I'll be seeing you two later then" she said leaving the room but popping her head round the corner "Seb will be back later to move you Sherlock, you can't stay here with John I'm afraid, oh and Molly is fine, Jim is keeping her busy" and with that she was gone.

Anger bubbled in Sherlock's chest. What was Jim doing to Molly? Was she really fine? He wanted to see her, make sure she ok and she wasn't hurt. But he couldn't, he was tied up and he couldn't move.

"Damn!" he shouted.

Darcy left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"How's Johnny boy then?" Jim asked.

"Fine, his wounds are deep and will take a long time to heal and they're just the physical stuff, I have no idea about his mental state" she explained smiling and moving into the office. Jim followed close behind.

"You're doing well Darcy, I'm proud" Jim said moving close to her.

"You better be" She said simply. Jim hugged her from behind and she stiffed.

"I am, if dad was here he would say the same"

"What about mum?"

Jim let her go and she turned around to face him.

"You know not to talk about her"

"That's why I am, Jim since dad died we haven't talked about our parents, I can't remember mum all that much, you could at least tell me what she was like"

"No Darcy, I told you I'm not telling you about mother" he said walking away.

"Ok then tell me this, why did you kill Nathan?" she asked sternly.

"You were 16 and he was 18, you thought you were in love..."

"I was in love! And you killed him!"

"Thought Darcy, you thought! You were too young to understand what love is, it was for your own good!" Jim shouted.

"I will never forgive you for that"

"Oh let's not go through all of this again" Jim said putting his face in his hands.

Darcy heard Sherlock's voice coming through the CCTV and smiled.

"I think you've lost Molly by the way" she said.

Jim's head shot up at her name and eyed her evilly.

"Why?"

"Listen" she said pointing to the CCTV.

"I will get her out John, whatever Moriarty is doing to her it can't be good, I have to stop him and get us all out. I care for her too much now to not do anything" Jim's face hardened with anger but then smiled. He turned to Darcy, grabbed her chin and lifted her up slightly.

"I haven't lost her, not yet, I can use what I have with Molly to my advantage don't you see? Sherlock is the one who's lost!"

Sherlock was soon dragged to a different room, a room that was pitch black where Sherlock couldn't see a thing, not even a hand that was right in front of him. He was sat on a chair and tied up with chains so he couldn't escape. Even if Sherlock had a chainsaw he couldn't escape. He was trapped, completely.

"Hello my dear" Jim said entering the room.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"So many things but this is the main reason, stay away from Molly, she's mine not yours" he said, straight to the point.

"If you've hurt her..."

"As if I'd hurt my little Molly, no no, I haven't hurt her, I've had my way with her, three times actually, the quiet ones are always the screamers" he taunted. Sherlock strained against the chains that bound his wrists, full of anger.

"I'll stop you" Sherlock said fiercely.

"Trust me Sherlock, I don't think Molly would want you to stop me if you know what I mean" he whispers in his ear "she's such a little minx, once she gets going it's hard to get her to stop"

It clicked in Sherlock's head, he had...they had...no.

"You and her...?" Sherlock dared to speak.

"Oh yes, we have, that little mouth of hers can be put to such good use, such a good talent. You wouldn't believe how amazing it felt Sherlock, our hot sweaty writhing bodies pressed against each other, we were one completely. The good thing was that it wasn't just sex, we made love, I love her and she loves me. You're out of the game Sherlock, she doesn't want you anymore, she told me she loved me last night, it's over" he said.

Something inside Sherlock snapped, he didn't know what it was but it hurt. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. Molly didn't want him anymore, she had Moriarty, Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal, his arch enemy to look after her. His whole body went numb, was this what it felt like to lose someone who he had, maybe, loved? Whatever it was it hurt, a lot.

"I've won Sherlock, now back off, Molly is mine and only mine, you hear? Unless you want last night in detail?" Jim said.

Sherlock stared at him hard, his eyes full of rage that almost burned his vision. Moriarty smirked and began to describe his last few nights with Molly.

"It all began with a soft, sweet kiss Sherlock; her lips were absolutely divine to feel. My hands were laid softly on her lower back, pulling her towards me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was the one who deepened the kiss continuously. Her tongue soon found mine, my God her taste; she tasted of honey, sweet and ripe ready to be devoured. Our tongues battled together, couldn't get enough of her taste, that's when my hand found her well rounded breast, her nipples already hard from her arousal. Can you think of that Sherlock? I made her aroused, I made her turned on, me, not you" Jim was loving the way he teased Sherlock, he was marking his territory in a sick and yet beautiful way. Sherlock wanted to punch him but couldn't, his chest just felt like a gaping hole growing ever bigger by the second. "Our clothes were soon shed, her body was to die for Sherlock and I got to touch her, make her back arch in pleasure with my hands, fingers and even my tongue at one point. Trailing my hand up her beautifully formed leg my fingers found out how wet she was for me, so wet my finger slid inside her so easily, so little effort. I must be talented in that area Sherlock cause she came hard and fast with just two of my fingers, it was bliss to feel that, she sighed my name, 'Jim', it was beautiful, music to my ears, don't you wish that could have been you? Don't you?"

Sherlock had had enough, he almost roared in anger and lurched forward to try and grab Moriarty but instead fell flat on his face because he was restrained by chains to a chair, he had completely forgotten about that problem. Moriarty head swung backwards while he laughed at him.

"Poor Sherlock, not being able to have what he wants, that's too fucking bad! Stay away from Molly, if you don't you don't want to know the consequences" he said and walked towards the door.

"If you hurt her Moriarty..." Sherlock said as loudly as he could from the floor "...I will kill you, I promise you that"

Jim looked over his shoulder at him and sighed sadly.

"Dont I know it Sherlock, now if you'll excuse me, Molly is waiting for me, don't want to disappoint her, bye Sherlock, have fun with those images" Jim slammed the door and bolted it shut.

Sherlock struggled to get himself up right but managed to do it eventually. His chest was completely numb, along with the rest of his body.

"Molly, what have I done? I've lost you already, I didn't know a sociopath could love anyone but I do, I took things too slowly, it's all my fault and because of me I'll never see you again, I'm so sorry Molly Hooper, please forgive me" he said to himself, hoping that maybe, just maybe Molly could hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for not updating this story sooner but Uni work went into overload the last few weeks haha. I want to thank my new Beta reader, Spider749 on twitter, very helpful thank you, always makes me smile when you say good things about my stories! So anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it, please review xxx**

Cold, alone, scared and trapped Molly sat on the end of the bed wishing Sherlock was with her. Actually while she was wishing for stuff she wished that she was back at the morgue, usual every day work, examining bodies and cataloguing them. Sherlock would come in, flirt a bit, get what he wanted and then leave, very simple and boring but right now that life was a luxury. The morgue seemed so far away, she had no idea where she was, she never asked Jim purely because she knew he wouldn't tell her. Useless question. She had promised herself next time she wouldn't do anything with him, the next time he came to 'visit' her. All she had to do was think of Sherlock and she would stop, she knew she would.

_Knock, knock._

Jim entered the room smiling as ever.

"Hello my dear, did you enjoy lunch?" he asked standing not sitting.

"Yes thank you" she tried to keep her answers short, giving him no reason to approach her like that.

"Good to hear, listen I have to go away this weekend for other...stuff. My henchmen will stay to look after you obviously..."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, so I'll be leaving Friday night and returning Monday morning, you'll be ok while I'm away yes?"

"Of course" Molly said, she had lost track of the days since being brought here. An escape plan had already started to form in her mind, but she knew it would be impossible, she was trapped, completely.

Jim offered her his hand to pull her up to stand with him. She didn't take it, starting to resist.

"Come on Molly, I only want a hug" he said kindly.

She sighed, if it was just hug fair enough. Molly took Jims hand he pulled her to him, putting his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm sorry dear, but I do have to go away, I will be back" he said in her ear.

"It's fine" Molly replied quickly. Jim sighed quite seductively into her neck and moved his hands to her bum and squeezed. This was the moment Molly needed to really start resisting him, which she did. She took his hands in hers and pushed him off her. She moved away from him and turned her back, hugging herself slightly.

"What's wrong dear?" Jim asked.

Molly didn't answer, she was trying to think of Sherlock, only Sherlock. Fighting her thoughts of what Jim wanted.

"Molly?" he asked again moving towards her.

_Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._

"You ok Molly?" Jim asked putting his hands on her hips gently.

_SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK!_

"Molly tell me what's wrong" he kissed her neck and pulled her waist back onto his hips.

"Nothing" she squeaked.

"Then why are you resisting me?" he asked.

_THINK OF SHERLOCK YOU IDIOT! SHERLOCK IS THE ONE YOU LOVE!_

"I'm...not" she said.

"You are Molls, have I done something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Oh good" he stroked away her hair and began to kiss her neck. She loved being kissed on the neck, she had always loved it, but only Jim could do it the way she wanted it. Sighing into him Jim began to flick his tongue out to taste her sweet skin. He had to grip her tightly as her legs were beginning to give out as they did whenever he did this. Reaching behind her, Molly's hand weaved into his hair, almost trapping Jim to her neck. He didn't mind. Sweet little Molly had almost given in again until she felt how excited Jim actually was. Her thigh had been pressed against his hard-on and her mind screamed yet again _SHERLOCK__HOLMES__WOMAN!_Using her woman instincts she quickly pushed him away.

"Not tonight Jim, sorry" she said simply. Jim sighed. She knew every guy hated hearing that line but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Ok, not tonight, tomorrow maybe?" Jim asked.

"Maybe, yes" she agreed, hoping that wasn't true.

"Good, I'll leave you alone for tonight then, love you" he said and swiftly left the room, clearly to go and calm down.

Molly dropped onto the bed. She had done it, she had resisted Moriarty. Smiling to herself, she lay back and dozed off.

Darcy had been watching the entire time. She could see how relieved Molly was when Jim had left, Molly still loved Sherlock. That meant Darcy's plan could in fact work. John would be back with Sarah, Sherlock would be let out and everyone else would be free but most importantly she would get her own back on Jim. Darcy would break Jim's heart just as he did when she was 16. She was going to kill Molly right in front of Jim's eyes.

The chains were really starting to dig into Sherlock's wrists now. His wrists had bled quite a few times from him struggling in a failed attempt to get free. Moriarty was only feeding him enough to keep him alive, one meal every other day. He honestly hoped he was feeding John and Molly and everyone else ok, well apart from Anderson, he didn't care much about him. Wherever he was keeping them that is. He had come up with several possibilities of where they could be but he didn't explore them in depth as he usually would. He was so weak he could hardly speak properly. At some point that day, or at least Sherlock thought it was day, he couldn't tell in that place, Darcy entered the room.

"Here's your food Sherlock" she said coldly.

"I've had my food already, yesterday, I don't get another meal until tomorrow" he said.

"Jim felt generous today, don't push it" she said as she placed the food tray on his lap and started to feed him, bit by bit. "He's going away this weekend"

"Why Scarlett? Sorry Darcy" he asked.

"Why what?" she asked knowing what he meant anyway.

"You were so nice and I didn't click that you were related to Jim, you don't look like each other, well not much anyway"

"Siblings don't always look like each other Sherlock, you should know that" she kept feeding him in small bites and giving him a sip of his drink every so often.

"You don't have to follow him everywhere you know, you can be yourself if you want, I'm sure he's forcing you to do things you're not happy with" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, John has had this conversation with me, I'm not with Jim and I'm not with you two, I'm on my own..."

"Then why are you following Jim round then?"

"He's my brother but he's part of my plan, I want to find out who my mother was but he won't tell me" Darcy said when Sherlock had finished eating. She got stood and looked at him. "Molly misses you"

Sherlock's head shot up and looked her straight in the eye.

"How do you know?" he asked in a dark voice.

"CCTV duh" she said and began to head out of the room "she does miss you, she's fine but Jim is almost forcing himself onto her, she wants you not him"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sherlock was too weak to use his brain to work anything out.

"Like I said, Jim is away this weekend, who knows what might happen" Darcy left the room to get Sherlock to think, get his mind working again.

Moriarty was leaving that weekend, was Darcy saying she was going to get them out? No, she wouldn't do that to her brother, would she? Whenever she talked of him it sounded like she was spitting poisoned words out. Could it be possible for Sherlock to see Molly that weekend? Just for a few minutes to make sure she's ok. When Sherlock looked down onto his lap again there was a piece of paper and a pen there. How did those get there? Darcy must have slipped them on without him knowing. He could also moves his hands just enough so he could write. But what to write? He know Darcy was hinting at something but what?

Sherlock wanted to confess all of his feeling right there and then in that letter to Molly knew that wasn't the best way to confess his feelings. Doing it in person was better. As he wrote each word Sherlock felt his heart tighten, this was a whole new feeling for him. Molly's letter took the longest to write, John's didn't nearly take as long. Just a few reassuring words and encouraging him that he would be ok was enough to put Sherlock's mind at rest. John was strong and could look after himself, Molly was fragile and Sherlock wanted to protect her and yet she had been stolen away from him, she had slipped from his fingers. It was all Jim Moriarty's fault, he would have revenge. While he was writing his mind was beginning to work again and he thought up a plan that might just work, with Darcy's help, if she agreed. He finished both letters and left them on his lap so Darcy would take them away. Jim knew nothing of this, Darcy was just as clever as him.

"Molly and John will get there notes" Darcy said as she tightened Sherlock's chains again "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me, remember that" she growled into his ear.

"Oh I know Darcy, thank you all the same though, do you agree with my plan then?" Sherlock said.

She nodded "I guess, you're welcome"


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas break :D time for me to get writing as much as I can yep yep haha, so here is the next chapter for you, thank you so much for all the reviews I absolutely love reading them, they genuinely make me smile! Thank you to Spider749 again, my lovely Beta reader, love you! So here you go, enjoy, warning, rated M for a reason, hopefully this sexy stuff is better than the last time haha xxx**

The next day the note was ripped open immediately when it was slipped under Molly's door. She knew who it was from by the handwriting. Sherlock was alive! Before reading it properly she sat on the end of her bed, got comfy and then enjoyed reading the words that Sherlock had sent her.

Molly,

Hope everything is ok with you.

I am ok if you're worrying.

Don't let Moriarty get to you.

Molly couldn't help but smile at the numerous attempts he had made at starting the letter. After all, he wasn't exactly the most emotional person.

I have a plan. Moriarty is leaving for the weekend and I know how we can get out of here. However, I need your trust and co-operation for this to work. I hate to say it but I need you to get out of wherever you are, by me guessing I think Moriarty has put you in a prison like cell. He won't let you out willingly, he wants to keep you 'safe' but maybe if you seduce him enough he'll let you go out for a short amount of time this weekend. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but if you can get out then you can free John who can get me out.

The bad news is, Molly, we can't actually escape until Monday morning, Moriarty has to see us for this to work, to protect Darcy. I know she's Jim's sister but she's not like him, not deep down. Anyway, John knows what to do, I've sent him his instructions, all you have to do is seduce Jim into letting you out for a bit, let John out and he'll do the rest.

On Monday, the locks on the doors will be disabled. Darcy will come and collect you and get us out. That part will be the trickiest but it has to work.

I know you can do this, you're smart, Jim 'loves' you, so the seduction should be easy.

Hopefully see you Monday, maybe even for a few seconds this weekend, we'll see.

SH

He had a plan, thank God he had a plan. And it could just work. It sounded almost impossible but simple and yet doable. Molly smiled and destroyed the note. As much as she didn't want to she had to seduce Jim, easy done, she knew that but it was the guy she was trying to resist. The door clicked open and Molly shot up. Surprisingly enough, not, Jim entered.

"Hello dear" he said, wearing a brand new suit.

Molly took a deep breath and began her plan that Sherlock had set her.

"Hey" she smiled sweetly.

"How are you today?" he asked moving towards her.

"I'm good, what about you?" she asked forcing herself to go over to him, meeting him half way. She put her arms around his neck.

"Now I'm with you, perfect" he said putting his hands on her hips kissing her cheek.

"You're such a charmer" she teased.

"Someone is feeling better" Jim said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh yes, much better, just wasn't myself yesterday, I'm sorry" she said.

"No need to apologise" he said starting to kiss her neck, she stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" Molly asked.

"Of course" he said not complaining. She brought her hands down from behind his neck to rest on his chest, undoing his shirt and slipping off his jacket.

"Well, I feel a bit enclosed in here" she ran a finger down his chest "do you think this weekend I can be let out for a few minutes?" she trailed her hand down to his waist "just for some fresh air"

"Just a few minutes won't hurt, I'll have one of my henchmen to keep an eye on you" he agreed. Molly was very slightly surprised that Jim agreed so quickly but didn't complain, instead, she was quite turned on by his bare chest. She pushed his shirt off and explored his entire torso with her hands and soon replaced them with her lips. Moriarty couldn't help but moan deeply, loving the contact Molly was giving him. Her warm lips against his bare skin were incredible. Each kiss was charged with electricity which had Jim shivering. He slipped his hands up to slide her top off to reveal a beige bra with black lace on the edges. Hypnotised, Jim explored the material that covered her breasts beautifully with his mouth and teeth. He soon tore it off and pressed their bare torsos together, feeling the heat between them both.

Molly had completely forgotten that this was part of the plan, her head was now just a fog of pure lust and anticipation. Jim's hand snaked its way up to cup her left breast firmly. Gasping at his touch Molly let her hand wander south to Jim's trousers that were showing off an impressive erection already. Molly laughed internally, he was so easily turned on.

"Ugh" Jim sighed as Molly's hand found his hard-on. She gave it a quick squeeze and that made Moriarty absolutely wild. He growled, lifted her up and almost flung her onto the bed. He pinned one of her arms above her head and he caught the other in his hand, holding hers to his trousers. Their lips met in a fiery passion and Jim thrust his tongue into Molly's mouth to find hers. While their tongues danced a ruthless tango, Jim guided Molly's hand to begin palming him, the material of his trousers helping the friction slightly. Once Jim knew she had set up a good pace on himself he released her hand and moved it to between her legs. She gasped into the kiss at his contact, and she naturally began to buck her hips into his hand, wanting more.

Moriarty broke the kiss and looks into her eyes. She saw that his eyes were covered in dark lust, they screamed dangerous to her but she ignored it. This was new and exciting, Molly wanted to see what kind of a beast Jim could be. She wanted to see if she was able to be just as bad as him.

"Are you wet yet Molly?" Jim asked, his voice husky.

"Why don't you see" she teased.

Smiling, Jim released her arm and used both hands to slide her jeans off, but leaving her knickers on. Molly did the same to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing up into his erection. She sighed heavily loving the feeling of him against her.

"So naughty Molly, can't have all of me yet" he growled nipping at her neck.

"More Jim, you know I love it when you kiss my neck" she sighed, her hips bucking into his. He answered her by doing as she asked. His lips brushed against her soft, sweet skin that almost drenched in sweat. She tasted like pure lust and to get a better taste Jim flicked his tongue to trail it all the way down her neck. He trembled. This feeling was amazing, dazzling, incredible to Molly, she knew she was wet and wanted to just feel him inside of her but Jim liked to tease, she had to be patient.

"Do you want me Molly? Do you need me?" Jim asked against her neck that was covered in red marks from his teeth. She answered by taking one of his hands and sliding it into her knickers.

"What do you think Jim? Think I'd be this wet if I didn't want or need you?" she asked. He growled and pushed a finger inside her. Molly arched her back at the intrusion but smiled at the same time.

"Like that? Want another?" he slid another finger inside and set up a fast and hard pace. The pleasure built quickly for Molly, who was moving her hips into Jim's fingers, her hands gripping the sheets now. Jim chuckled darkly and withdrew his fingers, sliding her underwear off. Molly grunted in annoyance, he didn't give her enough time to reach her limit.

"Patience dear" he said taking his boxers off.

"I can never be patient for you Jim" she said.

"I'm glad to hear it" he said sliding in only slightly. Molly sighed deeply as he torturously slid into her. Using his mouth Jim teased her nipples by sucking, biting and tonguing them gently. This urged Molly on to slam her hips up into him which caused Jim to start to lose control. This whole thing was just a big cause to effect chain. Jim did something to her, which caused to her to do something to him, making him want to go faster and so on and so forth. The pace and pressure was building quickly. Molly's vision was becoming clouded as she was reaching her peak; she clung onto the sheets as Jim almost pounded into her. Jim wasn't far behind but he was the first to release. He came long and hard as Molly tightened around him as she hit her climax. They sighed each other's name and rode it out together.

John had read Sherlock's note over and over to make sure he knew what he was doing that weekend. He was to tamper with the door controls, only slightly so that they could open whenever they wanted to get out but not so much that Moriarty noticed. All his trust and hope was on Molly for getting him out in the first place. She could do it, he knew she could. In the mean time, he had to gather as much strength as he could. Closing his eyes, John tried to sleep as much as he could, hoping everything would turn out ok. But something niggled at the back of his mind. Why was Darcy helping them so much? Was she betraying her brother? Something wasn't right, she had to planning something else. There had to be. John would have to be on his guard with her. They would get out, he would make sure they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter up for you guys, I know it's taken long to upload then I originally thought, been trying to get this chapter sorted in my head took a while, making sure I got everything in I wanted to include you know? So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you liked Sherlock that has returned, my love of Molly has increased even more after 'Scandal'. Thanks to my beta reader as ever, Spider749, always pestering me to write more for you guys haha enjoy and please review as to which pairing you would prefer to see, still undecided xxx**

Moriarty left the Friday night, saying goodbye to Molly last, leaving them all in the capable hands of Sebastian and Darcy. They didn't know where Jim was going but that didn't matter, all that mattered was he was gone and the three of them could put their plan to action. However, the plan couldn't start until the next day, so Molly was left alone in her 'room' to think. She was terrified at what she was starting to feel, she was beginning to fall for Jim, and not Jim from IT, no, Jim Moriarty the Consulting Criminal. This was wrong, all wrong. She loved Sherlock not him. Sherlock was the love of her life, she had never fallen so much and so hard for one guy in her entire life, he was home to her. The guy who always came to the morgue, she always got to see him. But Jim was different, something completely new, someone who was dark, dangerous, could freak at anytime. Somewhere deep down Molly thought that was incredibly sexy.

Molly sat on the edge of her bed and began to think who she really wanted, she would get Sherlock out if she chose Jim, but she would stay, leaving them safe. What the heck was she doing? Had she already chosen? Had she chosen Jim? At that thought the door opened, revealing Darcy.

"Hey, you ok? You seem a bit upset" she said sitting next to her.

"Just thinking where I should go, as in, who I should go with" she replied.

"I thought you loved Sherlock?" she asked guarded, her plan was starting to crumble before it had even started.

"I do..."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Just Jim I suppose"

"Molly, you do know how dangerous he actually is?" shows her several different scars over her arms. "he did this when he got angry once, not several occasions, all this in one go, I was close to death Molls, he kills the people he hates but he keeps the ones he loves alive so he can hurt them over and over. This is my life, not yours, you don't deserve this life Molly, Sherlock can give you your perfect, well maybe not perfect but better life. He would never hurt you like Jim can"

They sat for hours talking about how Sherlock was better suited for her than Jim. Darcy was desperate for her to choose Sherlock; her plan had to work, just had to. But she soon found a way around it; either way she would get revenge, all she had to do was change it slightly. Easy done.

Friday night came and went and it was soon time for Molly to be let out. The escape plan was working. John waited nervously and Sherlock waited quite confidently, knowing Molly would do everything well.

At exactly 10 am Seb and Darcy came to let Molly out. As Darcy explained the other night, Seb would wait in the room for her to return and she would 'look after her'. She took her cautiously to Johns cell and she let him out.

"Molly!" John said smiling widely.

"Hey John, you look terrible!" Molly said starting to look over his wounds.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, we don't have long for this to work, I'll go and get Sherlock, we'll meet you in the control room, Darcy knows where that is" he said and kissed her cheek "back in a tick, be careful"

She watched him go and then Darcy led her to the control room. She couldn't go in, Jim would know, she had to wait outside. Seeing John again was amazing, she never knew how much she loved that man, not in that way, but in a more brotherly way, until she saw him again. She smiled to herself and heard feet stomping along the floor. Two sets, obviously running. Molly's heart skipped a beat when she saw John appear with Sherlock right next to him. She smiled. Seeing him without his coat felt a bit strange but she went with it. He did look nice without it as well. They ran straight up to her.

"Darcy in there?" Sherlock asked.

Molly nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Thank you" he headed straight in without saying another word. Molly didn't know what just happened.

"Thanks Molly, sorry about that, he just doesn't know how to...you know" John explained.

"It's fine, it's fine, I understand, get to work" she said smiling as usual.

"Ok, won't be long" smiles and kisses her cheek again, rushing inside.

Molly waited patiently for them to finish whatever they were doing. She couldn't know what so that if Jim asked, she would be completely be in the clear, at least for that point. Not knowing what they did kept her safer than knowing. Sherlock had wanted that and asked Darcy not to tell her everything, he wanted her safe if it went wrong. However, he was confident it would all go perfectly. After sorting the door timers to the right setting John took Sherlock to one side.

"What? We don't have time for heart to hearts right now John, Sebastian will be waiting for Molly to return" he complained.

"Ok, I'll make it quick. You like Molly, she likes you, do something about it Sherlock, before you lose her" John said. Sherlock didn't reply so the ex army Doctor left him be and headed back to his prison cell.

Molly said bye to John and waited for Sherlock to head back to his. It took a bit longer for him to come out but when he did Molly smiled at him.

"I'll see you Monday then" she said not expecting anything.

"Yes Monday, listen Molly, please don't let Moriarty get to you" he said.

"Why not? I mean he's not but why not?" she asked.

"Molly..." he placed his hands gently on her hips and pulled her close to him, something he had been going over in his head for days, making sure he did this right.

"Yes?"

"Molly...I think I'm..."

"OI! What the hell is going on! You're not meant to be out of you holding cell!" Sebastian interrupted, shouting at the top of his voice. Sherlock and Molly parted and he was ready to fight Seb but Darcy came out at the sound of him shouted. She started speaking in a foreign tongue that Molly didn't understand but Sherlock did. Seb calmed down and nodded.

"See you Monday Molly" Sherlock said and left quickly, heading back to his cell.

"Come on Molly, better get you back to your room" Darcy said, Seb leading the way.

"What did you say to him?" Darcy looked at Molly as she asked her question.

"He's with us now, didn't want him to be but, I know he'd agree if I had to tell him"

"You told him the plan?"

"Like I said, he's with us now Molly, don't worry"

With everyone back in the original places, all it was now was a waiting game. Waiting for Monday to come. Sherlock was going crazy at the way he left with Molly but he had to, he couldn't exactly go back out and tell her everything there and then. For one thing he was back in his cell, tied up once again. All he could do was think about Monday, make sure everything was right in his head first, make sure everything went to plan.

Darcy was doing the same, but with a very different plan. She loaded her gun carefully, making sure she had the right amount of bullets. One, two, three, four and five.

"Soon Jim, soon me and Seb will get our revenge" she smiled and Seb came in.

"You sure letting them go is the best thing to do? I mean I never saw you as the kind one Darcy" he asked sitting down opposite her in the control room.

"You think I'd let them all go just like that?" she looked at her gun.

"Who are you going to kill with that? Jim? You can't kill Jim"

"As if I'd kill my brother Seb, use that pretty little head of yours, you're smart you know, Jim wouldn't have employed you if you weren't"

"Sometimes I think he just likes me for my looks"

"As if Seb, he loves Molly, not you"

"I don't want him to love me Darcy"

"No, you want me to love you, I'm not Louise you know"

"No, no-one's Louise" he said pausing slightly "I miss her"

"I know, I miss Nathan, Jim didn't know how much we actually loved them but you know his rules 'in this team, there's no room for a love life'"

"And yet he's allowed Molly? I don't understand"

"Does it make you angry Seb?" she asked leaning into him intensely.

He looked at her, eyes blazing with anger "Yes, it's not fair"

"So you want it to be fair?"

"Yes"

Darcy smiled at his answer and stroked his blonde hair lightly and looked straight into his dark blue eyes.

"That is what I was planning with this gun"

"Who you killing then?"

"We want revenge yes? He killed the people who we loved, why don't we show him what that's like?" She clicked the gun into place and put it away so Jim wouldn't find it. Sebastian smiled wickedly.

"Let's do" he said "let's kill Miss Molly Hooper"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, who cried at that last Sherlock? I certainly did, wow, absolutely amazing! Loved it completely, that's all I'm saying though in case some of you haven't seen it yet. Thanks to my beta reader and thanks to those who review! So here's my next chapter, I have my pairing in mind, finally, so I hope you like my final decision xxx**

For the whole of Sunday Molly sat on the edge of her bed, terrified for the next day, when everything was going to kick off. She didn't sleep well either, too much going round her mind, the what-if situations. Sherlock and John, and Darcy could all be killed by Jim, if he found out before.

The Next morning Molly was woken by Jim in her bed, stroking her hair gently.

"Morning beautiful" he said and kissed her cheek. Molly almost jumped up, he took her completely by surprise "oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you love"

"Just took me by surprise dear" half laughed and slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked "come back to bed, I haven't seen you all weekend, I've missed you" Molly really didn't want to sleep with him again, after seeing Sherlock that weekend she had a renewed sense of rebellion. She knew what, or rather who, she wanted now. It was always Sherlock, always has and always will be.

Thankfully Molly didn't have to go back to bed because Jim's phone buzzed.

"Oh sorry love, Seb wants me, we can catch up later" he jumped out of bed, kissed her on the lips and then on the cheek "shouldn't be too long" and with that he left her alone again.

Seb nodded at Darcy and came down some stairs.

"Jim is on his way, where am I 'bumping' into you?" he asked Darcy.

"In sector 2, after that you know what to do yes?"

"Yes, see you then" They split up, Seb off to meet Jim, Darcy off to fetch Molly, Sherlock and John out of their cells. The final plan was starting.

Sherlock and John were let out first and then they went to grab Molly. There was just a few seconds worth of hello's before Darcy moved them on. She led them toward Sector 2, trying to get the timing just right so she would bump into Jim. Since the three of them didn't know their way around they had to trust Darcy completely. For one thing, Molly did trust Darcy completely, she had told her the plan and she had worked with her for a while. Sherlock and John were a bit, touchy with her but were forced to trust her.

The four of them turned the corner and that's when Sherlock's life was utterly destroyed. Seb and Jim walked straight into them.

"What the Fuck? Darcy? What is going on here?" Jim almost shouted.

"We're getting out of here Jim" Sherlock said, moving in front of Molly slightly.

"No you're not, Darcy, what are doing helping them?" he asked, looking extremely mad.

"Pay back brother of mine" she said darkly and grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her away from the rest, with Seb right next to her. She got out her gun and put it to her head "nobody moves, or she will get shot, simple as"

Sherlock, Jim and John just stared at her, not moving. Molly was absolutely terrified, frozen to the spot. The gun was pressed painfully into her temple and Molly winced in pain every time Darcy jabbed it into her head.

"Darcy, put the gun down" John said "this wasn't part of the deal"

"It is for me and Seb, you and Sherlock, along with everyone else is released, but I kill Molly, small price for your freedom" she explained.

"Where is everyone else?" John asked.

"Not here John" Sherlock said.

"Oh so you are clever Sherlock" Jim piped up "Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Dimmock, everyone else is just shoved in the nearest basement, easiest way for me"

"Oh!" John exclaimed.

"Darcy, put the gun down, now" Jim warned.

"No brother, you killed my true love, along with Seb's, this is my payback, our revenge, you can see what it's like to lose someone special to you" she cocked the gun so it was ready to fire. Molly squinted her eyes, ready for death to claim her.

"Don't!" all three of the shouted.

"Why not? This is mine and Seb's payback" she tightened her grip on the trigger "anything you want to say Sherlock before she dies? Jim?"

"I love you Molly Hooper, the shy girl from St Barts Hospital" Sherlock said all at once. He didn't care what he said now, Molly was about to die and she had the right to know how he felt about her. Molly was completely dumbfounded at his quick response, she was about to say that she loved him too but Darcy dragged her backwards.

"Good boy" she pulled the trigger and Molly's lifeless body fell to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**What a response for me killing Molly, sorry as much as I love her she had to die, part of the big story. So glad I got such a big response so quickly thought, thanks for the reviews. Just to say, this story was thought out BEFORE the new series. Thanks to my beta reader again, always keeping me on track she is. Next chapter for you, enjoy xxx**

Before Sherlock or John, or even Jim had the chance Seb dragged Molly's body away. Jim was screaming at the top of his voice, he was mad, very mad. It was bordering on insane. You could almost actually see the flames in his eyes burning through everyone's soul right there. Jim surged forward, trying to attack Seb but Darcy got in the way. Instead of arguing, Jim just let out all his anger on Darcy. It was brutal, Sherlock and John had to look away.

Sherlock couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything either. His numbness had returned but it didn't feel the same, this was a new numbness. Darcy had just shot Molly right in front of him, but his mind wasn't letting him believe it. Was this what it felt like to love? The blood from Molly's head was running right to his feet and all he could do was stare down at it. He did feel John grabbing his wrist to drag him away. John pulled him to the big double doors he could see and into the bright sunlight which blinded them immensely. Even out into the open they could still hear Moriarty's screaming and shouting.

Looking back at the building, John saw that they had been locked away in an old abandoned factory, obviously Moriarty had converted it. The two of the walked round the business park until they came to a main road and managed to get some help back into central London, back to baker Street.

A few days later...

"So he still refuses to talk about it?" Mrs Hudson asked John.

"Yeah, pretty much, he doesn't talk much about anything anymore, not since the funeral" John explained.

"Such a shame little Molly was shot, terrible, I didn't know he cared for her so much"

"Neither did I, it's shocked him to his very core I can tell" he said starting to head back upstairs with the milk "best I can do is get him onto some new cases but I know he'll need to go to the morgue for help and...you know"

"I do dear, too many memories for him, I'll pop the kettle on" she said.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson" he shouted down as he made his way back into the flat. He put the milk away and sat in his chair, Sherlock still lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"He's back" Sherlock said simply. John almost fell off his chair when he spoke.

"What? Who?" John asked.

"Moriarty, he's back on my radar and he's getting sloppy, robbed a bank but was spotted on CCTV, managed to get away but still" he said "Lestrade is on it, along with Dimmock, I suggested he got another DI to help him out to find him"

"What about Darcy? Sebastian?" John asked.

"What about them?"

"Are they still alive after what they..."

"Don't know and I don't care" Sherlock cut him off.

John turned to look at him properly.

"Sherlock, you have to talk about what happened"

"Why?"

"It'll help with the pain you're feeling"

"I'm not in pain John"

"Yes you are, you're different after Molly's death, you loved her"

"I didn't love her, I told her what she wanted to hear so she could die happy, best thing I could do"

Angry, John stood up and grabbed his coat and gloves.

"You know, you can be so cold at times Sherlock, I knew it, you don't have a heart, at all" and with that he stormed out the flat and went for a long walk.

Sherlock lay in silence, ignoring the texts from Lestrade asking him to come to the morgue to help. What he said to John was a lie, he did love Molly but he couldn't admit it to him, this was his own therapy, if could convince other people he didn't love her then he could convince himself to move on. Lestrade kept texting him for a good half an hour until there was a knock at the door.

"Right on time Lestrade, so predictable" he said slowly sitting up and going downstairs in his dressing gown to get the door.

"Oh you're up and about Sherlock that's nice to see" Mrs Hudson said "I'll get the door love"

"It's Lestrade Mrs Hudson, if you could just send him up that would be great thank you" he said heading back upstairs and lying back down on the sofa. He shut his eyes and listened for Lestrade coming up the stairs. He listened and listened but Lestrade never came. In fact it wasn't him coming up the stairs, it was someone else. It was feminine and he knew who it was so he didn't open his eyes. The door opened slowly.

"Hello Darcy, how are you?" he asked "Oh no wait don't say, you finally left Jim, your brother and now on the run, you need protection so you come to me. Oh hang on what about that Sebastian? Your friend, he must be waiting for you somewhere because you're the only one who came up the stairs, I'm not helping Darcy, you killed someone very dear to me so no deal"

He heard her press a button her phone, it buzzed and then died.

"I was dear to you then?" a very different voice said.

Sherlock knew that voice and his eyes shot open to see Molly standing right in front of him.

"Mo...Molly?" he asked jumping up and analysing her "you can't be real, I saw Darcy kill you!"

"I'm real Sherlock, sit down I think I need to explain" she said.

"You can't be real though! My imagination, must be" he told himself more than to Molly. She just looked up at him.

"Sherlock listen to me..." before she could finish he kissed her. It wasn't a light brush of the lips it was more 'I need you now' kind of kiss. She was so stunned her head spun out of control not able to do anything until he broke the kiss.

"I think you need to explain" Sherlock said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah I didn't kill Molly, oh come on do you really think I had? I couldn't kill her, I love her too much haha, I had thought it out beforehand, it's part of her transition of character. She's still Molly deep down but this chapter will explain. I have decided to do a sequel to this but it won't be linked to Reichenbach or anything to do with the TV series stories, maybe 'Hound' but I wanted to explore my own stories. Thanks to my Beta reader again, much love darlin! Anyway enough rambling, enjoy xxx**

"Hnnng" was all Molly could say once he broke the kiss.

"Molly, I saw Darcy shoot you" Sherlock said "I saw your body fall, the blood run from your head..."

"I know but did you really? Think about it Sherlock" she said sitting down on the sofa which he later sat beside her.

"She didn't shoot you?"

"She did, but with a dud bullet"

"But why? I don't...understand"

Molly was shocked when he said that. Sherlock had always understood but not this time, he had no idea what had gone on, Molly was in the driving seat now.

"Darcy isn't like her brother, I mean she is but not really" she began her story "all she wanted was to get back at her brother for killing her first love. Me and her were genuinely good friends; she didn't want to kill me, not really. Instead of actually killing me she hatched up a plan that would seem like she killed me. Few difficulties arised, obviously, what with Sebastian finding out, but she clearly found a way around that.

"This plan of hers meant I could live and go free but Jim would lose me, forever thinking I'm dead. She planted the dud bullet into the gun with loaded ones so Jim wouldn't notice, it was a risk but if Darcy did everything right, I would be ok. She fired the gun into my temple which made me black out, the next part had to be very quick and had to go unnoticed which is why she dragged me backwards, it ripped a bag of blood which splattered everywhere. Seb dragged me away quick enough so no-one could see my body. After that everything was pretty simple to be honest, laying low and Darcy busy getting me a new identity so I could stay off Jims radar, hence why I zapped all the cameras in this place, he won't know I've been here, just a techy fault.

"However, staying off Jim's radar isn't going to be easy, new name and new job, new clothes, new home, new everything" she looked down at her hands "that's why I'm moving to America"

Sherlock froze, she knew she had to move but why America? It was so far away. Why not just up north somewhere?

"Why America?" he asked finally.

"Darcy has the best contacts there, it was either that or Singapore, another good contact with Darcy, I chose America, no language barrier at all"

"When are you moving?"

"Next Sunday"

"And I'm guessing you won't be coming back?" Sherlock asked, with a tiny bit of hope in his soul.

"No, too risky, Darcy is keeping Jim under wrap as much as she can for now so I can say goodbye to some people, but mostly, as many people as I can should just think I'm dead, much easier" Molly explained.

"Then why did you come to me to tell me you're alive? Why not just let me think you're dead?"

"Thought you had a right to know and I know I can trust you with my secret, one thing though, John can't know, neither can Mrs Hudson"

"But she opened the door"

"To Darcy, not to me"

"Ah"

"Sherlock, you're the only one who knows that I'm alive, other than Darcy"

"You can trust John with your secret you know"

"I know but, I don't think it would be..." that's when the front door shut.

"That'll be John"

"I have to hide" she said quickly

"You don't! John can keep a secret"

"Can I?" John asked coming into the room shocked at Molly's presence.

"Hey John" she said sheepishly.

"Molly...how?" he asked.

"I think I better explain it all again" she said sitting him down.

She went through her story again, John bewildered by it all just sat in silence, not knowing what to say exactly. 'Molly was alive' was all he could think about. But soon questions were forming in his mind, did Sherlock know about this? He didn't. Was she just going to leave and that was it? She was. No contact? No.

"Then what's the point of you being alive then?" Sherlock asked, voice thick in anger and upset.

"Sherlock!" John said.

"It's fine John, I'm used to it, there's no contact until I know it's safe to come back" she explained.

"That will never happen until he's dead" Sherlock said simply.

"Maybe, I just have to wait and see. I'm sorry but I better be going now, need to pack and get everything sorted for moving" she said standing. John stood with her and led her to the door. He kissed her cheek gently.

"We'll miss you Moll"

"I know you will, not too sure about grumpy"

John chuckled.

"He'll miss you more than you think, trust me" John said.

Little Molly Hooper just smiled sadly, said goodbye and grabbed a taxi to her old flat.

It took about 15 minutes for Molly to get back, there was heavy traffic on the roads, Darcy said it was a distraction for Jim to keep her safe. Getting out the taxi she couldn't help but feel bad the way she left things with Sherlock, she could see in those eyes of his that there was sadness there that he couldn't escape. Problem was that Molly couldn't stay to help him, she had to leave or Jim would find her. It was killing her deep down, leaving London for probably the rest of life, leaving the man she loved so much but she had to to keep herself safe and alive.

Putting these thoughts to the back of her mind, Molly opened her flats door and opened the note that Darcy had left her.

Molly,

Here is your plane ticket, check in times etc. Be at the airport at 7 sharpish please. You know the route to tell the taxi driver, if he complains get another taxi. I'll see you in the departures lounge.

DM x

The plan was coming into action nicely, but it didn't stop her heart from hurting. This was all Jim's fault, he had messed everything up completely.

Molly put the ticket away safely and went to sit on the sofa.

"You really leaving?" a man's voice asked from behind the front door.

Molly almost jumped out of her skin and nearly screamed thinking Jim had found her.

"Easy Molly it's just me" Sherlock said sternly.

"Sorry, you scared me half to death!" she said standing up "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first"

"Yes I'm really leaving, I have to" she said "now answer mine"

"I came here to ask you that" he wasn't sure how to explain what he felt for her. He knew that if he was going to make her stay he had to speed this 'love' thing up, he had to advance her quicker, he had been moving way too slow and now he was losing her, again.

"You came all this way just to ask me that? Bit of a wasted trip Sherlock" she said, she wasn't angry, she sounded more disheartened by it.

"I guess it was" feeling a bit more confident he moved over to her, bodies almost touching "is there anything I can do to make you stay? Mycroft and I could work a way to keep you safe here"

Molly was frozen to the spot, she could feel the electricity buzzing through from his body to hers.

"I-I don't th-think there is any-anything" she stuttered.

Sherlock smirked slightly, she was stuttering, he had a good influence on her this way, which meant he was doing something right. He leaned down to her slightly.

"You're certain about that?"

"Y-yes" and before she could say anything else Sherlock brushed his lips against hers, placing his hands on her waist gently pulling her to him. Molly had to push up onto her tip toes to kiss him properly but she didn't care, Sherlock Holmes was kissing her!

Sherlock had done this before, when he was a teenager, 17, he did it just so he could see what the fuss was about. Wasn't anything special to him but kissing Molly seemed to do something to him. Something deep within him stirred. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth, which Molly quickly granted. He had no idea why he wanted to do that but he was enjoying it and so was Molly by the way she was moaning into his mouth. She was soon pushing his coat and scarf off and pulling him to her bedroom. Did he want to do this? He had done it once and only his body found it pleasurable. Molly obviously wanted to, maybe giving sex another chance was a good thing. Following her lead he began to remove her top, sliding it over her arms and then kissing her neck.

Molly's head was spinning out of control once Sherlock's lips had made contact with her neck, he was doing it way better than Jim ever did. She could feel her arousal beginning to form already. She slid her hands into his hair, locking his lips where they were.

Using his deductions skills, Sherlock explored her body with his hands, going by the moans she made he soon found where she enjoyed him touching her the most. Her legs were obviously sensitive, along with her breasts. He guided her back onto the bed and whispered:

"Protection"

"Bottom draw in the bathroom" she sighed back.

He got up and went to get one out, removing his shirt while he was at it. Molly had the same idea and was taking her bra off while he was out, quickly undoing her jeans as well. He came back with a small packet and resumed kissing her, keeping a hold of it. Molly took control again by pushing his trousers down so they were both just in underwear. She could see his excitement building.

"You sure you want to?" she asked, not quite believing she was about to sleep with Sherlock Holmes.

"I do as long as you're ok with it" he asked tugging his boxers down and ripping open the packet. She nodded.

"Of course I am" she replied, she gasped in pleasure when he slid his hand down between her legs to check she was ready for him, which she was. He put the protection on, positioned himself and slid slowly into her.

Sherlock had spent the night at Molly's every night right up until she had to go.

"I thought I had convinced you to stay" Sherlock said slightly heartbroken when she had decided to still leave.

"I have to go Sherlock, I can't stay and be in danger"

"I said Mycroft and I could make a plan!" he said.

"I know but I have to Sherlock, I'm sorry!" she got dressed and grabbed her suitcase.

"But I...I love you Molly"

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes" she kissed his forehead. He stood up and grabbed her plane ticket, looking angry.

"Don't go!"

"Give me my ticket"

"No, stay Miss..." he looked at her ticket and then looked back at her saying her new name that had been given to her by Darcy "Adler"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again, sorry for the late up date haven't been very well, bad cold and such, anyway last chapter of this story, I will be writing a sequel to this, and I'll try and include John a bit more, thank you for all the reviews and support for this story, I'm surprised so many people like it! Always makes my day when I see you guys have favourited it or written a review :D thanks to my Beta reader, always keeping me on track love you all, enjoy the last chapter xxx**

"Sherlock, please give me my plane ticket, I need to go now" Molly said.

"Nice name Darcy's given you, Irene Adler" Sherlock said, trying to distract her, making her miss her flight.

"Yes, it's very nice, now give me my ticket" she said getting more and more upset with him.

"I'll rip it, then you have to stay"

"Sherlock, please don't make this any harder than it already is"

"It's not safe to go on your own"

"Darcy has people out there to look after me"

"I don't trust them"

"But I do, so trust me for once"

Sherlock tossed her ticket onto the floor, giving in.

"Fine go, I have John"

Molly picked the ticket up and looked at him.

"Sherlock that sounded wrong but ok, I'll ring when I get there if I can ok?" she reached up and kissed his cheek "I promise" and with that she left with her suitcases, getting into a taxi.

Sherlock had other ideas, he tried contacting Mycroft to see if he could cancel the flight, but even he said he had to let go for her safety. Annoyed he went to Lestrade and decided to ask him for the biggest favour he has ever asked for.

"I'm not too sure Sherlock, surely you should just leave her to it" he said.

"Lestrade, have I ever asked this of you before?"

"No, you usually ask if you can hurl abuse at Anderson and invade my crime scenes" he answered quickly.

"Then you know it's serious" he said.

"I don't know if I can do this Sherlock, could be hated for months, years by the boss"

"But would you lose your job?"

"Don't think so"

"There you go"

"That's not the point Sherlock, the point is my reputation"

"Ugh, why is everyone obsessed about what other people think of them? Get over it Lestrade, Molly needs protection, Molly? Who has helped you in so many cases without you even knowing" he said, hands on Lestrades desk, leaning over him.

Lestrade gave a huge sigh and stood slowly.

"I'll see what I can do ok? But I'm not promising anything!" he said leaving his office to see his boss.

"Thank you"

The flight was long but peaceful and as Darcy said there was someone waiting for her at the other end. She was taken to her new flat in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She had always wanted to visit there and now she was living there, building a new life, away from Sherlock and Jim and John and everything else dangerous.

After a few weeks she had managed to get a new job at the local hospital, the morgue as usual and was getting a decent income. It wasn't until the 4th week that she had an unexpected knock on the door. She had already been welcomed to the building which made her suspicious, Darcy always gave her a message if she was coming to visit or something similar. Hesitantly she went over to the door, peeping though the peep hole. She saw a dark figure standing in the hall way, unable to see his face.

"Who is it?" and she opened the door carefully.

Back in London Sherlock was reading a text from Lestrade.

"Sherlock we have that woman to interview in 10 minutes, shift yourself!" John said.

"I will move in a minute, it takes exactly 6 minutes to walk to this woman's house, I have 4 minutes yet" Sherlock stated.

John huffed and sat in his chair, looking at Sherlock angrily.

"Stop staring John"

"What has your attention so much? Who's texted you?" John asked

"Lestrade" he answered simply.

"Lestrade? Why? Another case for us?"

"No, wrapping up one, in a way"

"What is it then?" John getting more and more frustrated with him.

Not moving from the sofa, Sherlock looked at John serious but calmly "Dimmock has been sent to America to work, undercover work to look after Molly" after that he shot up, grabbing his jacket "come on then John let's go"

"Oh now he moves!" he legs it down the stairs, thinking Sherlock's in tow.

Sherlock stands in his living room, staring out the window. He was remembering his first night with Molly. The way she kissed him, held him, shaking his head he replied to Lestrade.

'Keep me updated on Irene Adler, SH'

The End?


End file.
